The present invention relates generally to the field of machines and tools for cutting and shaping wood. More particularly, the present invention relates to miter gauges for use with work surfaces such as table saws or router tables.
Miter gauges are frequently utilized to cut materials such as wood and metal at various angles relative to a blade. Examples of power tools employing miter gauges include table saws, jig saws, radial arm saws, band saws and routers. With a table saw, for example, a workpiece may be placed against the miter gauge, and then advanced toward the saw blade to be cut or shaped. An instrument such as a dial or scale can be used to set the workpiece at various angles relative to the blade.
To permit the miter gauge and attached workpiece to freely slide along the work surface, many conventional miter gauges include a guide bar configured to slide within an alignment track. Such alignment tracks are typically recessed within the work surface along a line either parallel or perpendicular to the blade. In use, the miter gauge is adapted to hold the workpiece in position as it passes through the blade.
The present invention relates generally to the field of machines and tools for cutting and shaping wood. A miter gauge in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a guide bar, a miter housing, a fence mount, and a fence. The guide bar may include adjustment means to adjust the width of the guide bar to fit within an alignment track formed on a work surface such as a table saw or router table. In certain implementations, for example, the guide bar may include a T-shaped track and a U-shaped track. The T-shaped track can be configured to move relative to the U-shape track to allow the operator to adjust the width of the guide bar, if desired.
The miter housing may include a disc assembly having an upper plate, a lower plate, and a slot therebetween. A cam post slidably disposed within the slot can be configured to fit within a cam post aperture on the fence mount. To releasably secure the fence mount to the miter housing, a cam pin extendable through the cam post aperture can be engaged within the cam post. In some implementations, the fence mount and miter housing can be configured to permit full rotation of the fence mount about the miter housing.
In some embodiments, the miter gauge may further include an expandable fence. The expandable fence can include a main section, a carriage, and a fence extender. In use, the expandable fence can be adjusted to accommodate for various sized workpieces. A flip stop mechanism can also be utilized to prevent movement of the workpiece in a direction substantially parallel the length of the fence.